Tribe of Rushing Water~ Feather's Story
Chapter 1~ Feather that Floats in the Breeze The Stoneteller dipped his head to Feather, "The Tribe of Endless Hunting honours you young Prey-Hunter. Serve your tribe well." A silver tabby she-cat dipped her head also and mewed, "I will Stoneteller." "Then this gathering is over." the Stoneteller, a grey tom, padded away and went into his cave again. Feather meowed with delight as her mother, Swift Bird on Rock, came up to her and smiled, "Congradulations kit! You and your brother are going to be great Cave-gaurds and Prey-hunters!" "Thanks Swift!" Feather nodded, "I will serve our Tribe until it's my time for passing!" Swift smiled at her kit, "Your father would be proud... if only he were here to see you." "Yeah... why did he have to die?" "It was his time... but I blame myself. If I jumped quick enough at that eagle and pulled it out of the sky then he would still be here now..." "Don't blame yourself Swift! The Tribe of Endless Hunting obviously thought it was his time to go... don't worry!" Swift nodded, "I am going to go see Talon. He's pretty energetic about gaurding for the first time without his mentor!" "Yeah!" Feather purred. She watched as the pretty grey tabby left her alone. I can't wait until I go on my first hunting trip witout ''my ''mentor! ''She secretly thought. Chapter 2~ The Eagle Feather trudged along the rocky slopes in hope of spotting some prey near-by. "Anything?" came a voice from up on the ledge. "Not yet Full Moon... wait... I see something! I... it's an eagle!" Feather scrambled back up the slope where two other cats were sitting, waiting for her. "I saw an eagle Full Moon! I think it's coming this way!" her tail pointed to the horizon where the distinct shape of an eagle was flying about. "Yes I see iit!" mewed a black she-cat with deep blue eyes, "Good eye Feather!" "Thank you Full Moon." Feather yawned, ''Why do I feel so sleepy? "Yes, well let's get prepared to jump on it. Ripple of Fallen Leaf, can you go on that side where those big rocks are? Hide behind them so that you jump on the eagle by surprise." "Stop bossing me around like I'm your to-be!" hissed a grey and white tabby tom with silver-blue eyes. Feather let out a mew of amusment and went into her position on the dusty ground. The eagle in the distance came closer to the three cats who were waiting motionless on the rocks. With a screech of delight it swooped down on Ripple. He pounced on the eagle and pinned one of it's wings down. It thrashed and thrashed when Full Moon pinned down the other one. "Quickly Feather!" the black she-cat meowed, "Make the final blow!" Feather pounced on the eagle's belly, watching out for it's talons, and quickly bit down on it's throut. It thrashed once more before going limp. Feather carried it to the cave behind the waterfall and put it on the caught-prey pile. "We'll have plenty of food for today!" she said proudly and stalked over to where her brother, Talon of the Great Falkon, sat watching a pretty white she-cat as she watched the cave. "Ooh!" Feather teased, "Talon likes Water that Falls on Rocks!" "I do not!" Talon protested, "She's just so pretty! Who wouldn't?" Feather rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to sleep before we eat. I was having a bit of trouble staying awake while we were hunting." "Okay Feather," Talon purred, "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat!" "Okay." agreed Feather as she plopped herself down into the nest. the feathers made a perfect soother for tired bones like hers. I love the Tribe ways... she thought as she drifted into sleep. Chapter 3~ Ripple of Fallen Leaf "Alright Feather," came Talon's soft mew, "Time to eat. We got a lot of eagles today. We might even have some left for tomorrow!" The silver tabby stretched, yawned, and climbed out of the nest. Ripple, another to-be that was fully trained like Feather, padded up to her when she came out. "Hi Feather!" he said hopefully, "Do you want to share an eagle with me and my brother?" "Sure." meowed Feather. She walked over to where Ripple's brother, Drop of Fallen Water, sat waiting. They ate the whole thing up. Ripple laughed, "Uh... Feather?" "What?" "You have a feather on your nose, Feather!" "Oh!" Feather stained to look at her nose. There was a feather on her nose, just a tiny one. She sneezed and it flew off and fluttered a bit in the air before landing on the rocky cave. She laughed. Ripple did also. Drop appeared to not care and padded into his nest. "Goodnight Ripple!" Feather licked the top of Ripple's forehead. "Goodnight Feather," the two cats went their seprate ways and went to sleep. "Come on Feather!" Ripple shouted, "I think I see an eagle from here!" Feather strained to look into the distance. Sure enough, there was the mighty shape of an eagle flying towards them. Full Moon was with them again, but she wasn't helping with hunting this time, she was watching them to see if they could do it by themselves. Even though she was wasn't a mentor she had to give Stoneteller reports of the cave-gaurds, prey-hunters, to-bes, and other cats. She smiled as they worked together to bring it down. Now one more thing to do... Chapter 4~ The Death Sleep came peacefully that night as Ripple and Teather slept together. Ripple had licked Feather's forehead until she fell asleep, then fell asleep after her. The night was very dark and cruel, but in that cave Feather felt nothing but warmth in her fur. No one else had made her feel that way. Is this... love? ''she had thought as she fell asleep. ''Ripple... could he have stolen my heart? '' Ripple licked Feather's ear. "Wake up! Time for hunting." Feather yawned, "All ready?" "The eagles and stuff are active right now. We'll have a better chance of catching one." "Oh... I guess you're right." Feather got up and padded along-side Ripple as they ventured out of the cave. It was almost dawn. The sky was a musty grey colour. Feather took in a deep breath of air. She sighed. ''If only days could be like this forever... Ripple nudged her flank, "Come on sleepy-head! I can see an see an eagle already coming toward us!" "Oh!" Feather snapped back to reality. The eagle shreeked as drew upon Ripple. Feather jumped... and missed! She scrambled to get another pounce on the eagle. Ripple clawed the eagle with fearful eyes. It drew higher in the sky. Feather knew what it was about to do and tryed to jump and claw it's wing down. It was too late. The eagle had swept down upon Ripple and scooped him off the ground. "Ripple!" Feather cried as she tryed to jump on the eagle. It was useless... "Feather! No! Help me!" Ripple cried. The eagle had a tight grip on his body. Ripple! Oh Ripple no not you! How could this happen? Chapter 5~ Feather sighed deeply as she padded through the cave entrance. "Hey Feather! Where's your catch?" Full Moon asked. "I-I didn't... get anything..." Feather told her friend, "The eagle..." she strayed off as she walked towards her nest. "Where's Ripple? Wasn't he with you?" Feather couldn't take it anymore. She let out all the tears she had been holding in since Ripple got carried away by the eagle. "Woah there Feather! Calm down! Tell me what happened!" Full Moon sat beside Feather and stroked her back with her tail. "R-Ripple! He was taken by the e-eeagle! I carried him off!" Full Moon had a blank expression, "Well... go get some rest! I'll report your news to the Stoneteller. Take it easy and sleep Feather." Full Moon padded away. Feather curled up in her nest. It wasn't the same without Ripple. Category:Fanfiction